It Feels Good To Get A Little Payback
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough, it's time for some payback. No pairings.


Harry Potter walked towards Delores Umbridge's office, he knew what he was going to do and he knew that no one could prove he had anything to do with it. After his first detention with the sadistic bitch Harry realised he would need to do something drastic. There was no use trying to get the teachers or the headmaster to help or intervene, they never did anything to help him before.

Harry had snuck into the room of requirement where he found the books on transfiguration. When the DA used the room he realised that whatever they needed, the room provided it, including books on spells, but on any subject.

Harry took a few deep breaths then concentrated on his power, the power to use his mind to cast spells. He kept picturing what he wanted to do and pushed with all his might. Within seconds Harry heard a very low croak. He knocked on the door, knowing he would not get an answer but he waited and knocked again. Finally he opened the door and saw a toad with a bow on its head sitting on the desk. He really wanted to laugh but he had to act the part of being innocent in case any of the portraits noticed him.

'Professor,' Harry called as he looked around, 'Professor, it's Harry Potter, I'm here for my detention,' Harry forced himself not to smile. He waited for ten minutes standing at the open door before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Harry walked up through the castle until he came to Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked and heard he call to come in.

'Yes, Potter, what is it?'

'I had a detention with…Professor Umbridge, but she didn't answer. The door was unlocked, so I looked in and called out, she wasn't there. The strange thing is Professor, there was a toad sitting on the desk, it had a bow on its head, exactly like the one she wears. I would have told the headmaster but he's still ignoring me, so I figured I should tell you and work out what I have to do about my detention.'

'For now nothing as I do not believe you deserved it. Go back to Gryffindor tower, I will find out what happened to Professor Umbridge.'

'Okay, thanks Professor,' Harry left the office with a huge smile on his face. He stepped into the common room and sat on the floor in front of the fire.

'Didn't you have detention with the toad?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, she wasn't there so I went to McGonagall. It was strange though, she wasn't there but there was a toad sitting on her desk, it even had a bow.'

'Oi, Fred, George,' Ron yelled.

'What's up little brother?' George asked.

'Did you prank Umbitch?'

'Not yet, we plan to, why?' Fred asked.

Ron looked at Harry to answer, 'I had another detention with her, she wasn't there but a toad was sitting on her desk with a bow on its head, the same stupid bow she wears.'

'You mean someone turned the toad into a real toad,' Fred shouted making Harry, George and Ron laugh, Hermione pursed her lips.

'I don't know if it's her or not, just an ugly toad.'

'If someone did this to her…' Fred said.

'…let's hope it doesn't wear off, then we're shot of her,' George said.

'I'm with you there boys,' Harry said, 'Since I'm not stuck in detention I might as well catch up on my homework.'

'If you hear anything…' Fred said.

'…fill us in,' George said.

Harry saluted, 'You've got it.'

'Do you know if someone had a detention with her before yours?' Hermione asked.

'No idea, I tried not to think of Umbitch if I could help it,' Harry pulled his books, quill and ink out of his bag. He knew that Dumbledore would figure out the toad was Umbridge, but Harry also knew that the old man would not be able to change her back. Harry had two more people to deal with, at least two more inside Hogwarts, he was waiting until it was the middle of the night to deal with the first one, he would wait for a while before he did the last one in the castle. He had to work on a way to sneak away from the castle to deal with the other person. Harry wanted to turn the Dursley's into pigs but he knew it would look suspicious, he planned to take care of them, but not for a while.

When it was getting late Harry and Ron headed to their dorm room. After changing and getting into bed, they pulled their curtains around them. Harry needed to wait until the other boys were asleep before he could remove the memory of what he did. If anyone tried to look into his mind they would not find anything about his thoughts on turning Umbridge into a toad, just that he knocked and opened the door to see a toad.

While Harry waited for the boys to fall asleep, he thought about his next victim, Severus Snape. After a few lessons in occlumency which made Harry get severe headaches and more visions, he decided Snape would pay. It was already bad enough with what Snape says and blames him for things he didn't do. He always tries to get Harry expelled, now it's time for Snape to leave Hogwarts, for good.

The moment Harry heard the different snores from the other four boys, he removed the memory of his thoughts of turning Umbridge into a toad. He placed it into a vial then hid it in his secret compartment, one that was set with a password in parseltongue. Harry decided to read for a while, he needed to wait until a lot later.

The following morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and some other Gryffindor's headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Harry acted like nothing was wrong as he glanced around before he sat down. Snape wasn't at the staff table, neither was the headmaster. He wasn't sure if anyone knew about Snape, or if it will be found out when students go to their first class with him. Harry and his friends didn't have Snape until that afternoon, but everyone would know that the dungeon bat was now a real bat by the end of today.

The friends headed off to transfiguration, they had their lessons, right at the end Professor McGonagall asked Harry to remain behind.

'Yes Professor.'

'You are to go to the headmaster's office right after dinner, he wishes to speak with you about what you saw when you went to Professor Umbridge's office.'

'Okay,' Harry knew the old man would want answers but he was surprised that he actually wanted to talk to Harry since he hasn't all year.

Harry met up with his friends for charms, 'Was it about the toad?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, Dumbledore wants to see me after dinner. It's not like I can tell him anymore than I told McGonagall.'

After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the dungeons for potions, they found a note stuck to the door of the classroom, they were all to go study, that potions was cancelled.

'What is going on, first Umbitch now Snape isn't in his classroom,' Ron said.

'I'm sure we'll find out, sooner or later. We might as well head to the library, get that assignment done that McGonagall set for us.'

Harry grinned as Ron groaned, Hermione smiled. They passed on the message about the note to all the other Gryffindor's before most headed to the library.

When the friends began to eat their dinner Fred, George and Lee sat down, 'We heard a rumour,' Fred said.

'That no one has seen Snape but a bat was found in his private chambers,' George said.

'Do you think someone is turning the teachers into animals?' Hermione asked.

'That's what we believe, yet no one is talking,' Lee said.

'Dumbledore wants to see Harry after dinner,' Ron said.

'Do you think he will tell you?' Fred asked.

'I'm hoping, but he's been ignoring me since we started so I have no idea. If he does you lot will be the first to know,' Harry grinned then started eating again.

Harry didn't have to give a password to the gargoyles, they moved aside when he approached. Harry stepped onto the spiral staircase, the door to the office was open but Harry knocked.

'Come in Harry.'

Harry stepped in, at first he didn't see Dumbledore until he looked towards Fawkes. The old man was standing near the phoenix with his back to the office.

'You wanted to see me…sir.'

'Yes, it seems we have a serious situation. Tell me exactly what happened when you went to detention last night?'

'Well, I knocked on the door, I didn't hear anything so I knocked again. I waited for a couple of minutes then opened the door just a bit then called out to Professor Umbridge. There was no reply so I opened the door further, I saw a toad sitting on the desk. I did call out, to let her know it was me, but I got no answer. I left and went straight to Professor McGonagall.'

'Did you touch anything, or go further into the room than near the door?'

'No sir, I stood at the open door before I left.'

'It seems the toad you saw was Professor Umbridge, we have no idea who did this to her or why, though I can make an educated guess. The trouble is no one can change her back.'

'To be honest, I'm not sorry someone did this to her, not after suffering through her torturous detentions.'

Albus turned, 'What do you mean torture?'

'She made me use some quill that would use my blood, the words were being cut into my hand.'

'She used a blood quill,' Albus growled angrily, 'Those are banned and now classed as a dark artefact. Why did you not come to me about this the moment it happened?'

'Well, you've been ignoring me, I figured since you never stopped anything else from happening to me you wouldn't bother doing anything this time.'

Albus sighed, he knew he had lost Harry's trust, 'I have to ask and I am sorry, but I do not believe you were involved. Did you have anything to do with how Delores ended up?'

'No, I wouldn't have a clue how to transfigure a person into a toad, we don't learn any of that until seventh year. I know it wasn't the twins, in case you were thinking about them. They were shocked when I explained I found a toad in her office, they did admit they were planning on pranker her.'

'The twins would not go this far, this is vindictive, those boys do it for fun. Very well Harry, you may leave.'

Harry didn't say anything else, just left the office. He went straight back to Gryffindor tower ready to fill in his friends about Umbitch.

'So, what did he want?' Ron almost shouted.

'To ask what I did, then told me the toad was Umbitch. He did ask if I did it though.'

'We don't learn human transfiguration until seventh year,' Hermione said.

'I know, I said the same,' Harry faced the twins, 'I did tell him you didn't do it but you were planning on pranking her. He said this was vindictive, you aren't like that.'

'We might have been with her,' Fred said.

'Did he say anything about Snape?' George asked.

'No, nothing about Snape was mentioned. He probably went to Voldemort and got himself killed, not that I care. Anyway, I have to write to Snuffles, let him know what's going on.'

As Harry went up to his dorm room he did wonder if anyone would be told what happened to Snape. Either way Harry didn't care, two sadistic people were now out of his life, he had one more to do inside the castle, he just had to wait until the right time.

Potions had been cancelled, but so had defence against the dark arts. Ron and Hermione told Harry they had more people approach them about the DA class. It seems someone told but not who was in the DA or where it was held. Harry told his friends the others could join if they signed the parchment, he never told Hermione that he changed it so instead of the words appearing on the person's forehead if they talked, it would send them bald and the words would end up across their face.

It was only a couple of days later that Harry felt it was the right time, so later that night, using his map and cloak, he was able to get into the Slytherin rooms. He had one more after Draco Malfoy, but for now he would make sure the blond son of a death eater ended up as a real ferret.

It didn't take long before word spread around Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy had been turned into a ferret. Harry did get a few looks from Dumbledore, but he never asked Harry about it and Harry never brought it up. It was the subject that people in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw loved to talk about, and laugh about. Draco Malfoy was not like by anyone apart from the Slytherin's.

A few months later Harry was able to sneak out of Hogwarts without being detected, he got the night bus where he got to the ministry without anyone recognising him. His friends thought he was reading more books for the next DA meeting, they thought he was in the room of requirement, which worked perfectly. He knew Hermione and Ron wouldn't look for him unless it got late. Harry planned to be back before dinner. He did what he had to do then hurried back to Hogwarts. He had only been in the room of requirement for a few minutes before walking out to see Ron and Hermione approaching. Now he had the perfect alibi, if he was asked but he knew he wouldn't be.

It was only a few days later when a story appeared in the Daily Prophet, how Minister Fudge had gone missing, but a mule was found standing in his office. Everyone at Hogwarts that had heard about Umbridge and knew Snape had gone missing even if they believed he had been turned into a bat, so everyone believed that the same person that changed Umbridge into a toad, Snape into a bat and Malfoy into a ferret, had turned Cornelius Fudge into a mule. It gave a people a lot of laughs to think those four were now animals, Harry always laughed whenever someone brought it up, but he never spoke about it first, he did not want anyone to get suspicious.

With only a week to go, Harry had just finished talking to Sirius using the mirrors when he received a vision from Voldemort. Harry knew instantly it was fake, he called Sirius right back to explain, but he also wanted to give his godfather a guarantee that he was staying in the castle since he knew Sirius was safe.

A few days before the end of term Harry received a letter delivered by a strange owl. Harry read it, then put the parchment in his pocket. He didn't plan on telling anyone that the Dursley's had moved, they did not want to take the chance that one of the freaks would end up hurting Dudley, not after the dementor incident.

Harry waited until Ron left with the rest of the Weasley's before Hermione left with her parent's, then Harry walked through the barrier. He didn't head too Little Whinging, he went to Diagon alley. He figured since he had time he would get some money and do some shopping. He never wanted to buy any decent clothes in case the Dursley's destroyed them. Now he would never see them again so he had nothing to worry about.

Harry knew Dumbledore would try to find them so Harry would return, but they didn't leave a forwarding address and if Harry knew anything about the Dursley's, they would not make it easy to be found. Harry figured that they might have even moved overseas to make sure no one found them, especially the freaks. But Harry planned to make sure Dumbledore never found him. He was sick of the way the old man tried to control his life, he was sick of how corrupt the magical world was and he was sick of the way everyone would think he was lying one day then they expected him to save them the next. Harry always planned to leave, now was the perfect time. He had done his O.W.L.s so it was perfectly legal for a student to leave Hogwarts. He thought it was the perfect time to have a decent life, one where he didn't almost die or get tortured every year.

Sirius knew the truth, he planned to join Harry but not for a while, they knew it would look suspicious if Sirius disappeared right after Harry did.

It was two months later that Harry looked up from his hammock to see Sirius walking towards him, with a huge smile on his face. Harry knew his godfather wanted out of that house, he also knew that Sirius wanted Harry with him, well, now they were together, where no one will find them.

It only took half an hour after the students arrived at Hogwarts to realise that Harry Potter was not there. Albus had waited until after the sorting before he left the great hall. He went to Little Whinging only to find out that the Dursley's moved six months ago, the new owners had no idea where they went.

Albus sighed, he realised right then that Harry Potter had kept so many secrets, without Severus to look into his mind, Albus could not find out what he had been planning. He had been suspicious that Harry somehow was the one that turned Severus, Delores, Draco and Cornelius into animals. Albus knew Harry held a grudge against those four, he also knew Harry held a grudge against him, he was just pleased that he hadn't been turned into an animal. He did wonder how Harry was able to do it, whatever he did even Albus Dumbledore could not undo it.

It was only a week later that the Daily Prophet printed a letter from Harry Potter, he said his parent's would have changed their minds about sacrificing themselves for the English magical world, they would have for their son, but not for the magical community. He went on to explain more about his life when he was young and what he faced at Hogwarts before he finally said enough, he didn't want to fight as he had no one really to fight for. His friends were the same age as he was which meant they could protect themselves, they also had family, Harry, had no one. So he left, left the magical world and left the country, as it would be the only way he would ever have a normal and safe life.

Everyone wondered if anyone would ever see Harry Potter again, but most were worried. They had all heard the rumours that Harry was the chosen one, the only one who could defeat Voldemort. It seems that Harry had enough of the fickle way people acted so he left them to deal with Voldemort themselves.

Harry waited until it had been a year since he left before he tracked down the Dursley's. He turned Dudley and Vernon into pigs and Petunia into a nag of a horse. He made sure to send word to an animal rescue place so they could get the pigs and horse and they could put those three animals where they belonged.

Harry loved his power, but he only used that type on people who had hurt him, like the bitch, the bat, the mule, the ferret and his so called family. Umbridge, Snape, Malfoy and Fudge will live out their days as animals and the Dursley's might end up in the slaughter house. He didn't care, they were cruel people, they got what they deserved. He did want to get Voldemort, but he doubted that he would ever be able to sneak into the place he was using, even if he did Harry wasn't sure he would be able to get within range to turn Voldemort into a real snake, instead of him just looking like one. He would try, maybe in a year or two, but he wasn't going to risk his life, not this time. His parent's would want him to live, so that is what he was going to do.

All Harry Potter ever wanted was a normal life and a family, he finally had that with his godfather, Sirius Black.

The end:


End file.
